warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tactical Alert
Tactical Alerts are special Alert missions that feature unique challenges and enemies compared to traditional Alert missions. While Tactical Alerts appear for a limited time like normal alerts, they occupy their own unique mission node within a planet, and disappear only once their designated duration has expired, making them more similar to Events. They were first introduced in Update 14.2.4. Mechanics Unlike traditional Alert missions, Tactical Alerts can contain non-standard enemy compositions such as large numbers of advanced units or even multiple instances of boss units that make the opposition deadlier than usual. Additionally, Tactical Alerts can impose restrictions that limits a player's loadout; many feature so-called "Void Sensors" that places a maximum Conclave point limit that restricts players on the type of weapons and equipment they can carry, which forces the player to use underpowered equipment or incomplete loadouts. Other Tactical Alerts may have other types of restrictions, like being able to use only a specific weapon. Tactical Alerts also do not disappear after a single run; instead, each successful run of a Tactical Alert will grant points that accumulate with each subsequent run. The Tactical Alert is completed after a certain amount of points are acquired, which will then grant players the stated reward. Additionally, after completion players have the option of running a Stratos Challenge, which is a more difficult version of the completed Tactical Alert with more powerful enemies and even lower Conclave point limits. Completing the Stratos Challenge has similar mechanics to the above, and will grant a Stratos Emblem (also known as a Tactical Specialist Emblem) upon the first completion, with subsequent completions changing the content of the badge each time a challenge is completed. Alerts Hyena Facility= Unique Enemies *Hyena NGs Rewards *3-Day Credit Booster *Forma Blueprint. Mission Type *Exterminate Unique Mechanics *Multiple Hyena NG units are present during the mission. Lore Intro Success |-|Shifting Sands= Unique Enemies *Hellion Power Carrier *Cryotic-enhanced Desert Skate Rewards *3-Day Affinity Booster *Forma Blueprint. Mission Type *Excavation Unique Mechanics *Activating an Excavator will spawn a swarm of unique red Desert Skates around the Excavator. These Desert Skates feature increased durability and attack power, and are hostile to everyone in the area. Lore Intro Success |-|Cold Revenge= Unique Enemies *Cold Revenge Corpus Target Rewards * * x 5 * Blueprint Mission Type *Capture Unique Mechanics *Each mission spawns two Corpus Targets that must be captured. For each target captured the player will get one point. If only one target is captured, the mission will fail while still awarding one point. *The Corpus Target has an energy drain aura that quickly drains energy from Warframes within 80m. This target is also protected by three or more Shield Osprey Eximus that provide constant shield protection until they are destroyed. Target and Eximus spawn at high levels--nearly double that of other enemies on map. These Ospreys are not affected by Mind Control or Chaos, and as long as they are linked with the target, the target cannot be damaged in any way. *This alert features an unusually high number of Tech and Sniper Crewman units, along with a high chance of Eximus variants spawning. Tips *Mind Controling the target will disable the shield links to him from the Ospreys, allowing players to damage him. Lore Intro Success |-|Pack Mentality= Unique Enemies *N/A Rewards *Wreath Sigil Mission Type *Exterminate Unique Mechanics *The missions contain unusually large numbers of Drahk Masters and Drahks. *The other Grineer units fought are normal variants instead of Frontier ones, even though the missions take place on Earth. Lore Intro Success |-|Toxic Terrors= Unique Enemies *Scorpions (Toxic Terror) *Lancers (Toxic Terror) *Troopers (Toxic Terror) *Heavy Gunners (Toxic Terror) Rewards *Nistlebrush Sigil Mission Type *Exterminate Unique Mechanics *This alert features an unusually large number of Grineer Scorpions. *All Grineer units in this mission (including Feral Kubrow) deal damage on their weapons, with a high chance to proc. Lore Intro Success |-|Fleet Footed= Unique Enemies *Arson Eximus (Fleet Footed) Rewards *Tolling Sigil Mission Type *Mobile Defense Unique Mechanics *This mission features an unusually large number of Arson Eximus and Rollers. *The aura emitted by Arson Eximus units in this mission increases the movement speed of nearby Grineer units. Lore Intro Success |-|Fight or Flight= Unique Enemies *N/A Rewards *Evergreen Sigil Mission Type *Archwing Trench Run Exterminate Unique Mechanics *Enemies consist solely of Rangers, Penta Rangers, Quanta Rangers and Locust Drones. *The Conclave point limit for this alert refers to the Warframe's conclave points and not the Archwing's. Lore Intro Success |-|Overtake= Unique Enemies *N/A Rewards *Astral Twilight Mission Type *Corpus Hijack Unique Mechanics *Enemies consist solely of Elite Crewmen, Anti MOAs, Nullifier Crewmen, and Oxium Ospreys. *Anti MOAs in this mission have a chance of inflicting proc, draining energy. *This Tactical Alert does not have a Conclave limit, but is restricted to equipping Thrown Melee (Glaive, Glaive Prime, Kestrel, Halikar) only. Lore Intro Success Phoenix Intercept= Unique Enemies *N/A Rewards *Tempo Royale *Rift Sigil Mission Type *Grineer Interception Unique Mechanics *This Tactical Alert restricts the players to using Heavy Blade weapons (Scindo, Scindo Prime, Galatine and Gram) only. *Eximus spawns are limited to Arson, Arctic and Leech. *This is the first Tactical Alert to feature an Escalation phase, which is a third challenge with incredibly high-level enemies on top of the Conclave limits and weapon restrictions. Enemies on the Phoenix Intercept Escalation Phase have a level range of 100 - 150. *Unlike normal Interception missions, this alert requires players to complete a set number of rounds (called "waves" in the mission UI) before they can extract. The first phase and the Escalation phase require 5 rounds to be completed, while the second phase requires eight rounds. Lore Intro Success |-|Ogma Elite= Unique Enemies *Ogma Elite Rewards *5x Rare 5 Fusion Cores * *Forma *Orokin Catalyst Mission Type *Grineer Archwing Interception Unique Mechanics *This alert features a sizable number of the Ogma Elite units first seen in Operation Eyes of Blight. *Apart from the rewards upon completing each objective rank, completing each mission will also grant five Rare 5 Fusion Cores as an end-of-mission reward. Notes *Unusually, this Tactical Alert has no accompanying lore entry in the form of ingame Lotus messages, though its lore is mentioned in its official announcement thread. *This Tactical Alert also lacks a Stratos Challenge, and is the first one to do so. Lore Trivia * The Avalanche Offensive of Update 14.2 functioned very similarly to Tactical Alerts, likely because it was an early test of their implementation. Media W Nyx Prime -Update 14.10- - Warframe Operations TACTICAL ALERTS Update 14.2.4 HYENA FACILITY - Warframe Operations GamesWise Tactical Alerts - COLD REVENGE Update 15.2 Warframe Operations Warframe - TACTICAL ALERT PACK MENTALITY Update 15.5.7 Warframe Operations Warframe Operations - TACTICAL ALERT TOXIC TERRORS Warframe Operations - TACTICAL ALERT FLEET FOOTED Arson Eximus & Tolling Sigil Warframe Operations - TACTICAL ALERT FIGHT OR FLIGHT Archwing Warframe Operations - TACTICAL ALERT OVERTAKE GLAIVES STANCE MOD - Update 15.11 Warframe Operations - PHOENIX INTERCEPT Tactical Alert - Update 15.16 Warframe Operations - OGMA ELITE Tactical Alert - Update 15.16.1 See Also *Alerts Category:Missions Category:Mechanics Category:Update 14